ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
Ravenfield currently features fourteen vehicles across all of its maps, ten can be controlled by the player, while the other four are non-controllable. Vehicles are useful strategic resources to use, as some are capable of dealing large amounts of damage to the opposing team. They can be used for transportation so the player can get to their destination faster, or they can be used to assist allies in combat. Vehicles spawn frequently around specific designated control points. Vehicles can be destroyed. Smoke will appear from a vehicle when its health is below three bars, and the vehicle will explode if its health reaches zero. Vehicles that are smoking will not explode if they are on or near their spawn points. The Tank, Attack Helicopter, Westland Wyvern, Bomber, Transport Helicopter and the Gunboat are the only vehicles that can catch fire when fully damaged, while others just explode. Sea vehicles like the Boat and the Gunboat will sink down to the bottom of the ocean when destroyed. Most vehicles cannot be destroyed by small arms fire, but are vulnerable to crashes and explosives. They are vulnerable to every kind of emplacement weapon, as well as the HMG when equipped on the player. If a land vehicle enters water, any occupants will be forced out. Controllable Vehicles Land Vehicles * Jeep (Beta 1) * Quadbike (Beta 5) * Tank (Beta 3) Water Vehicles * RHIB/Boat (Beta 1) * Gunboat (Beta 6 EA1) Amphibious Vehicles * APC (EA14) Air Vehicles * Attack Helicopter (Beta 1) * Attack Plane (Beta 6 EA1) * Bomber (EA6) * Transport Helicopter (EA9) Non-Controllable Vehicles (NCVs) Land Vehicles * Tractor * Wood Cart Water Vehicles * Aircraft Carrier (Beta 6 EA1) Air Vehicles * Landed Westland Wyvern * UFO * Transport Helicopter (EA8 only) Gallery Gallery of all vehicles. Jeep-0.jpg|Jeep Helicopter.png|Attack Helicopter Tank.png|Tank (Pre EA-15) ATV.png|Quadbike (Pre EA-15) Fighter Planes.png|Westland Wyvern ravenfieldBoat.jpg|RHIBs ravenfieldGunboat.png|Gunboat Aircraft Carrier.png|Aircraft Carrier Two LWWs In Hanger.jpg|Landed Westland Wyvern Tractor.jpg|Tractor 2 Wood Carts.jpg|Wood Cart ogjeep.png|Transport Jeep Trivia * The Jeep and the Helicopter were the first vehicles in Ravenfield, and have existed since Beta 1. * The Tractor was the first non-controllable vehicle in Ravenfield. * The Tank was featured in Beta 3. * The Helicopter and Tank were somewhat difficult to control in the earlier betas, but the issue was fixed in Beta 5. * Wood carts, which are non-controllable vehicles, were featured in Beta 4 along with the Dustbowl map. * Quadbikes were featured in Beta 5. * The Jeep is upgraded with a mounted turret gun. There are now two versions of the Jeep, a regular Jeep from the earlier betas which featured in the farm in Island, and another Jeep with two seats and a mounted HMG. * The Plane and the Aircraft Carrier were featured in Beta 6 Early Build 1. * Gunboat was featured in Beta 6 Early Build 1. * Inside of any vehicle (in any seat) if you press "c" on your keyboard, you will enter a third person view of your player in the vehicle. The pressed button can be changed in settings. Your player will follow your mouse, and in flying vehicles right clicking will let you rotate around the vehicle with the mouse and not change its trajectory. * The Wrench can be used to repair vehicles. ** If the player is fast enough it is possible to repair vehicles that have caught on fire, preventing their destruction. * Of all controllable vehicles, the Quadbike, the normal Jeep and the RHIB are the only vehicles that have no mounted weapons. * The UFO is the first non-controllable vehicle that can move and fly freely. It is also the first vehicle in the game that actively participates in combat, attacking anything it sees. As it's more like an NPC, it can also appear on any map in the game, including custom maps. * Collision with any vehicle against any infantry will insta-kill them regardless of velocity. (Pre-Beta 6) * In EA-14 the APC was added. This was the first vehicle to use the new higher poly model style of vehicle. Later in EA-15 the Quadbike and the Tank were also remodeled in the same style. ** SteelRaven7 confirms that he will continue to work on renewing the models of other older vehicles. Category:Vehicles